Five Brothers and Five Sisters
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sequel to Saphira and Firnen's eggs. Eragon had 3 other brothers and 5 sisters that he didn't know about. They are in Ellesmera with Queen Arya and a surprise for everyone happens. What is it? How can this change his life? One Shot


******Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

******One Shot**

* * *

******Sequel to Saphira and Firnen's eggs**

* * *

**********Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Sequel to Saphira and Firnen's eggs. Eragon had 3 other brothers and 5 sisters that he didn't know about. They are in Ellesmera with Queen Arya and a surprise for everyone happens. What is it? How can this change his life?

* * *

**Five Brothers and Five Sisters**

It had been 3 years since Saphira and Firnen's eggs came here and only 8 eggs have hatched. Two to the Urgals, 2 to the Dwarfs, 2 for the humans and 2 for the elves. They had all gone for training to Eragon's place to be trained. She hoped the other 8 would hatch. She had heard from Eragon lately apparently his half-brother Murtagh had had joined him in the north. It really help Eragon train all those dragon riders them now had 18. Eragon, Murtagh and herself the only older dragons riders with training. They others were still learning. She still didn't know about her feelings her Eragon and Eragon hadn't said anything to her about his feeling. If she was honest with herself she loved him but couldn't say it. They lived in two different worlds. She was broken out of her thoughts by an elf.

"Your Majesty eight people are here to see you", an elf says to Queen Arya

"Send them in", Queen Arya says with a sigh

5 girls come in and 3 boys.

"Are may I help you?" Arya asks

"We are the Dragon Rider's Eragon, shadeslayer and Murtagh brothers and sisters", the eldest girl says

Arya looks at them sharply they do look like Brom and Eragon. She muttered something in the elves tongue to check and it came back true.

"It is true. Well introduce yourselves and ages", Arya says smiling

"I am Abigayle Selena's daughter I am 22", Abigayle says bowing to the throne

"I am Baldric Brom's son I am 20", Baldric says

"I am Braelyn Selena's daughter I am 19", Braelyn says

"I am Nevaeh Selena's daughter I am 18", Nevaeh says

"I am Jacinth Selena's daughter I am also 18 and Nev's twin", Jacinth says

"I am Leith Brom's son I am 16", Leith says

"I am Karenza Selana's daughter I am 15", Karenza says

"And I am Ferdinand Brom's son I am 14", Ferdinand says

They all bow to the throne.

"Welcome to my palace. You are welcome to stay here. I will send word to Eragon telling him to come here", Arya says writing out a letter on a piece of parchment then says something in the elven tongue and the letter disappears, "There now he is told. He will be here in about two weeks. You are welcome to use rooms in the palace"

"Can we touch the eggs? We are being drawn to them", Abigayle asks

Arya looks shocked for a minute before nods and gestures to the Pink, Blue, Turquoise, Purple, Cream, Peach. Snow, Amber and Bronze eggs that were on display.

They each go to an egg. And to Arya's and the elves in the room shock they start to move and crack. After ten minutes the little baby dragons where out with their riders and had marked them.

"That was surprising. But a welcome surprise. Congratulations. Well come to the world of Dragon riders", Queen Arya says smiling

"Thank you", Karenza says

"No need to thank me. You are now dragon riders. Make sure you look after them. Their parents are Saphira and Firnen. My dragon and Eragon's. Treat them right", Arya says

"We will", Baldric says

_Two weeks later…_

Two weeks went by fast the baby dragons had grown a few inches. They were being feed well. Arya had started their training in the elven language. To help Eragon out when he got here. It had been two weeks since she sent the letter and Eragon was due in Ellesmera at anytime. She was in the throne room with Eragon's brothers and sisters when they hear two roars.

"That must be Saphira and Thorn. You will finally get to meet your brothers", Arya says with a smile

"We are looking forward to it", Nevaeh replies her dragon next to her

The doors open and Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn walk into the throne room.

"Your Majesty", they both says bowing to the throne

"You no need to kneel before me. I have some good use for you", Arya says smiling

"Is it something to do with the dragon babies over there with their riders?" Eragon asks

"Yes. They are your brothers and sisters. The dragons hatched for them", Arya explains

Murtagh and Eragon turn sharply to her they couldn't believe it they had more siblings.

"Are you sure?" Murtagh asks

"Yes I checked their claim. It is true", Arya says

Eragon smiles warmly, "Welcome to the Dragon Riders and to the Family. Can you tell me your names?"

Abigayle went first she had a pink hatched dragon. Baldric went next and he had a turquoise hatched dragon, Braelyn went next with the purple hatched dragon, Nevaeh came forward with a cream coloured dragon, next was Jacinth had a Peach dragon, Leith had a snow coloured dragon, Karenza had an amber coloured dragon and Ferdinand had a bronze dragon.

"Well meet", Murtagh says

"It is great to meet you too. Will you teach us how to be dragon riders?" Leith asks

"Yes. Murtagh will stay here and train you with Queen Arya in the art of the elven language. You will come to the north when your dragons are grown enough to bare you", Eragon orders

"We will. This is going to be a good learning experience", Abigayle says

"I will stay for a week to see to your training and to get to know you but I have duties in the North", Eragon says

"How did you get past Morzan?" Murtagh asks

"Mother hid us in a town far away where we were in no danger. We only just found out about the new rulers. So we came here to see if you were here", Baldric explains

"That makes sense. I am glad no one found out about you to now. It is safe now", Eragon replies

Eragon stayed the week in Ellesmera teaching them sword techniques. And how to look after their individual dragons. The elves made them all swords they each named them as they named their dragons. When Eragon and Saphira were satisfied that Murtagh could handle everything and will come to the north with the others when the dragons were old enough to bare them. They each hugged Eragon goodbye before he left back to the north. While Murtagh stayed behind to train them. They were good and on the way back to the north Eragon smiled thinking just how big his family had gotten in just a few weeks. Saphira was happy to, to see her babies hatched. She knew they were in good hands. Now all they had to do was get trained. And learn the ancient magic. But Eragon and Murtagh would be with them all away. That was what family does for each other. Now there were 5 brothers and 5 sisters…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
